What Once Was Forbidden
by TheMysticMoon
Summary: Lucy's day dreams often cause her to walk around without paying attention. However this time she's walked into more danger than ever before. How will Lucy survive when she finds out vampires are real? Worse, she's falling in love with one. Major OOCness
1. Forbidden Forest

**Okay, I know that I should be working on Returns but I suddenly had and idea when I was reading one of the Vampire Academy series. The vampires in that book can control different elements, like fire and water. This got me thinking about fire weilders and that got me thinking about Fairy Tail. I haven't seen any vampire fics in Fairy Tail before, and thought, 'Well this idea isn't going away any time soon, might as well write it down.' So that's what I did.**

**I wasn't sure if I was going to post it, but decided to because I would love to hear what everyone thinks about it. Hope you like it!**

**-Myst**

* * *

It was dark, moon-high had long since past. Still Lucy carried on, not sure exactly where she was going. It had been like this for awhile. Wandering around had seemed to become a habit of hers. Though she now regretted her overactive imagination, said imagination having caused her to get lost in the _Forbidden Forest_. It was forbidden for a reason, she knew, though what that reason was she had no idea.

She sighed, squinting into the darkness around her. Though she didn't know why she bothered, it was long passed the time where she could see anything out here. When the moon had been up she could at least make out shadows. Now even the shadows blurred together making it impossible to distinguish between trees, bushes, and whatever else inhabited this place.

Shuddering at the thought, Lucy quickly tried to push the thought away. It was a futile battle, her imagination-as stated before- always got the best of her. She had always loved reading, though her parents had thought that she spent _too_ much time in their library. She often thought about the different adventures and characters in her books. She would sometimes spend entire days wondering what it would be like to have such a grand adventure.

Mythical creatures had always been one of her favourite things to read about. From vampires to mermaids she was fascinated by the enchanting and mysterious. She was often seen walking with glazed eyes, the cause of at least a _few_ altercations in which she wound up with cuts or bruises. However this time had been different, instead of falling down a short flight of stairs or running into an unfortunately placed flower pot or vase, this time she had walked into the _Forbidden Forest_ (As stated before).

* * *

She hadn't been to town for what seemed like ages, her parents didn't often get the free time. Today had been a day she had been looking forward to. Her parents, for once, had set aside time to go shopping in town. Lucy had been ecstatic; she remembered that when she was a child the street performers had been something she couldn't take her eyes away from. For the entire time she had been glued to them not even noticing what was going on around her. Now she wanted to feel that again.

So as soon as she got into the town she immediately went looking for the performers. However, she soon got caught up in thinking about what tricks they might perform. This train of thought led to one of thinking about what kind of things werewolves, if they could behave that is, would perform for her. This one led to what would happen if vampires came to town and challenged them.

And this led her to the aforementioned Forbidden Forest. It was already past dark by the time she came to her senses. She had known right away where she was, how could she not? There was only one forest around her town, and it was the forbidden one. The forest formed a semi circle around the town, leaving the other half to farming and roads leading from the village.

As far as anyone knew, no one had returned from the forest alive in fact no one would return at all. It had fuelled Lucy's day dreams for weeks on end when she was younger. And even now sometimes thoughts of what could be in that forest still fluttered through her mind.

She had almost fainted when she found where she was. She had collapsed to the ground, sitting with her gown pooled around her. Once her heart had calmed down and her hands stopped shaking she decided to try to find her way out. '_Try_' being the key word. She had tried to back track, but she found that even after hours of walking she couldn't see any lights from the village. To make matters worse she could barely see anything in front of her, causing her to trip multiple times.

Lucy twirled in a slow circle, trying to find a source of light. Finding none, Lucy shivered with the cold. She was freezing; her thin dress wasn't made to protect her from cold. Tentatively she put her hand out in front of her; maybe she could feel her way out of this place by touch. She whimpered slightly when her fingers hit thorns. Pulling her hand back she tried unsuccessfully to study the amount of damage done.

She was distracted when the forest suddenly went silent, no creature stirring. Then less than a second later the forest came alive, the wind almost knocked her over it was so strong, and the moon suddenly seemed to glow stronger permitting Lucy to see her surroundings better. The sound of the creatures that inhabited the forest could be heard scurrying away from the vicinity she was in. She wondered briefly why, before she got her answer.

From out of the shadows, almost like the figure had been there since the beginning, came a man. Lucy caught her breath; this man was -for lack of a better word- beautiful. The man had a muscled body, if slightly pale in the moonlight. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, with black pants and shoes. His pink hair provided a startlingly bright contrast to his clothes, and his face looked as if had been sculpted by the Gods.

Lucy blinked quickly several times when she met the God-like strangers' eyes. Her breath caught in her chest, this couldn't be right. He had glowing red eyes that seemed to see and know everything.

"Vampire." Lucy managed in a choked whisper.

The man grinned savagely at her, baring his fangs. She didn't even have time to scream before the vampire pounced, and her world went black.

* * *

**Okay well theres chapter 1, let me know if you think I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. Introductions

**So, this is chapter 2! Whooooo! You can all breathe a sigh of relief ;) Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy reading them, they make me smile :D Ok enough with my A/N on with the story!**

* * *

When Lucy woke up, she was disoriented. She couldn't remember where she was, how she got there, or why she was here. Opening her eyes was a gruelling task. Her eyelids were heavy and it took all her willpower to open them.

The moment she opened her eyes and realised that she didn't recognise this place, the previous night (was it really only one night?) flashed through her mind. She shot up in what she found was a _very_ comfortable bed. The room she was in was lit by candlelight; the flickering flames cast a warm glow against the rich chocolate coloured blankets. She let her hands run over the blanket that covered her and was unsurprised to find that it was soft, and seemed to emit the smell of vanilla. The bed frame was made of a dark-washed wood, and had red curtains that were pushed back letting the flickering light from the candles illuminate her surroundings.

The room wasn't large, but was lavishly decorated. A writing desk on the other side of the room sat in front of what Lucy assumed was a large window, but curtains prevented any light from getting in. The bedside tables matched the wood of the bed, and she saw a large wardrobe on the right-hand wall that also matched. Curiosity winning over she moved to pull the covers away from her body, only then realising that her clothes were different.

Gasping at the sight of a nightgown, she sat down heavily on the side of the bed. She wondered idly who had changed her clothes before she shuddered from the thought and decided to see if there was anything she coudl change into. Walking to the wardrobe she opened it to see a variety of different suits, pants, shirts not to mention the shoes that lined the bottom. Frowning she fingered the fabric; she thought about it for a second and made up her mind. Even if these weren't her clothes, she needed to get out of this nightgown.

Quickly flicking through the shirts she found the smallest size, and tackled the pants. Padding lightly back to the bed she changed quickly, praying that nobody would walk in and see her. Glancing around herself again after she had changed, she saw a large mirror. Walking over quickly, she studied her reflection with a critical eye. The shirt was obviously oversized and hung from her body oddly, the pants however seemed to fit as well as could be expected. Seeing that she still had her favourite blue ribbon in her hair, Lucy quickly untied it from her hair and re-tied it around her waist.

_That's better…. Though it doesn't change the fact that I'm not dressed 'properly'_. The thought seemed to amuse Lucy more than anything. Deciding that this would suffice, she walked around the room, quietly taking in everything around her. She sniffed the air delicately, and noticed the smell of vanilla again. This room seemed to be pleasing enough. Once done with her little tour of the room, Lucy came to a stop in front of the door.

As far as she could tell there wasn't anything particularly different about this door compared to any other door she had ever seen. Same basic structure, had a handle, made of wood. No, she decided this door was normal, and it was what would lead her from this mystery room, and out into the corridor beyond. She almost did it; she had taken a small step forward but was startled back when the door suddenly swung open.

The person who opened the door also seemed quite startled when she saw her. She gasped, and stumbled back into the hallway where her legs collapsed from under her.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, concerned for the girls health.

The girl looked at Lucy for a few seconds before frowning, and getting up without the help of the hand that she had offered. Studying this girl further, Lucy found that she was really quite pretty. Silver hair hung around her shoulders, framing her young face nicely and making her deep blue eyes stand out strikingly. She had pale skin, which looked flawless and was only further enhanced by her dress. A deep red, her dress contrasted both her hair and eyes and seemed to suit her. The hem of it reached the floor, and the fabric hugged her body exactly where it should without being risqué. The dress had only 3 ¼ sleeves that ended in a white fabric trimmed in gold.

Lucy glanced down at her own apparel, feeling slightly embarrassed by her state of dress in the presence of a person dressed as well as this girl was. She blushed and swept her bangs aside, only further distressed as she realised how messy her hair must be. She played with the fabric of the white shirt she had borrowed absently, wondering what she should say. Her first interaction with the girl hadn't gone well, should she just stay quiet? Or should she try again? Her brain couldn't seem to decide and a few times Lucy had even opened her mouth to speak but then decided against it.

The girl raised a slender eyebrow in question to her behaviour, only furthering her embarrassment and adding to her now flushed cheeks.

Deciding to try again, Lucy greeted the girl "Hello, I'm Lucy. And you are?"

The girl seemed to twitch almost imperceptibly but then answered, "Hello Lucy, I am Lisanna. I have come to escort you to breakfast. I am not a maid here so please do not treat me like one, it has simply been requested of me to bring you down. I was also supposed to find you something to wear, but you seem to have found something sufficient. Now follow me, make sure to keep up. Don't want you getting lost."

Lucy, somewhat overwhelmed by the onslaught of information, nodded numbly and followed after Lisanna quietly. She was fast paced, but Lucy had no problems keeping up. After all the long walks she had accidentally taken, Lucy was rather confident in her ability to keep up.

As they walked Lucy took the chance to look around the corridor. It was nothing special, paintings here and there, with small tables holding a plant or some other decoration. The walls were a pale beige colour and seemed to be trimmed with gold. Though she couldn't be sure; once again the hallways were lit only by candlelight making it hard to make out the exact colour.

She glanced at the floor unhappily. The hardwood flooring was cold, and caused her bare feet to cramp making walking uncomfortable. She sighed lightly, wondering what had happened that night. She no longer said what occurred happened last night because she wasn't positive that it actually was. She could have been asleep for a number of days, but she didn't know for sure, _wouldn't_ know until someone explained to her exactly what was going on. She was so sure that she had been about to die, why was she still alive? Did a miracle happen, or was she dreaming this?

These thoughts swirled around her head in confused circles until they reached the dining room. Lucy couldn't believe how big it was, the table alone could fit up to fifty if not more guests. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were old-fashioned but lovely. With the candles lit, the room was illuminated in a soft glow. The table also sported candles, and with plates that looked expensive and multiple forks and spoons Lucy felt like she had walked straight into a palace.

This image was disturbed however when Lisanna walked to the end of the table and sat down without offering any ideas as to where Lucy herself was supposed to sit. She walked in, her feet still cramped, to the table and took a seat on Lisanna's left side, deciding that this place was as good as any other.

She glanced to her right, checking to see if she should be doing anything in particular. Lisanna just sat with her eyes closed and her hands on her lap, head bowed slightly. She sat very still, the only movement was the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. Lucy sat and stared around the room for a good five minutes before there was any movement beside her. Glancing over, she saw Lisanna looking at her. A look flashed through her eyes that Lucy thought was hatred, but dismissed the thought as a trick of the light when she smiled slightly.

"How are you?" It seemed forced, even to Lucy's ears.

She smiled tightly and said softly, "I am well, curious but otherwise fine."

Lisanna's grip on her dress tightened at the un-frightened answer she gave. But Lucy was to busy watching her face carefully to notice. Lisanna nodded once again before taking a deep breath.

"I hadn't wanted to explain this to you, but it seems our," here she paused slightly, searching for the appropriate word, before she continued, "Host won't be joining us for a little while longer. I have heard from him that you know what we are, but just to clear this up right away we are vampires. This is something that most people would be unable to handle. However you seem to be handling this situation without much distress at all. It is odd, but I will not ask you about it because there isn't very much time. As I have said, everyone who lives here is a vampire. And before you came wandering into our forest, no human has ever walked into this place alive. But it seems that _he_ saw something in you that he didn't want to kill. Now, do you have any questions?"

Lucy's mouth popped open, then snapped closed. She pondered silently what she wanted to ask, before she decided on her questions.

"Do you guys, vampires I mean, have any special powers? Like flying maybe? Or turning into a bat?" Lucy seemed slightly embarrassed but she asked the questions anyway. Her curiosity had always managed to get the better of her.

"Yes we do. Although we do not know what causes it, we have powers that you would consider supernatural. However, we do not fly or turn into bats. Every vampire has an element that they are most closely related to. There are four elements: earth, water, air and fire. However, these elements can be broken down into a smaller category the more compatible you are to your element. For example, in our coven there is a man named Gray who is greatly compatible with water, so much so that he excels better when it comes to techniques that involve ice than water itself. Likewise, the less compatible you are to the element the worse your control of the element is." She explained carefully, leaving no room for discussion.

Lucy opened her mouth to voice another question when the doors at the other end of the hall opened again. In walked a man with hair black as night and skin as white as the moon. The man wore black pants with a black vest, showing off more skin than Lucy considered necessary in a public place.

Lisanna glanced at the man and laughed, "You seem to have lost your shirt again Gray."

Gray glanced down and huffed, before almost turning around to look for it. Before he could though he caught sight of Lucy, and immediately he was by her side studying her. Lucy blinked in surprise, apparently Lisanna had forgot to mention that vampires actually moved _very_ fast, faster than Lucy could follow.

Looking at Gray, she smiled somewhat nervously and said, "Hello, I'm Lucy. Your names Gray right?"

Seeming stunned into silence, Gray could only nod at Lucy before coming to his senses when he saw what Lucy was wearing. His eyes widening in surprise, and what Lucy thought was a light blush on his cheeks Gray's mouth opened slightly.

"What are you wearing!" His voice sounded almost hysterical.

"Oh, when I woke up I just changed into what was in the wardrobe. Why? Does it really look that bad?" Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes, while manoeuvring her arms to cover herself.

"No!" Gray shouted, "It doesn't look bad at all, I was just surprised is all. And where did you get that ribbon? If you found that in the room you were asleep in, Natsu's never going to hear the end of it from me."

"Natsu?" Lucy said questioningly. Gray seemed to freeze to his spot, and Lisanna on Lucy's right stiffened in her chair.

Lucy looked questioningly at the two of them, wondering what she had done. Had she said something strange? Wasn't that just somebody's name? Was it wrong of her to have said it? Maybe it was un-respectful?

Lucy sat in her chair confusion marring her face. Until the door opened and the three turned simultaneously to watch the entrance of Lucy's so called 'host'. The sight before her stunned her; it was the vampire she had met in the forest. The one with vibrant pink hair, and she could now see that his skin wasn't just pale from the moonlight but because he actually _was _pale. Lucy was shocked when she met his eyes, where they had been glowing red when they had last met; they were now a golden colour. His clothes looked the same as last time, though perhaps cleaner.

He seemed to freeze as she looked at him, and Lucy frowned in puzzlement. This vampire didn't seem to like her very much, and she wondered why. If he had been the one to attack her, why was she still alive? And why was he standing in front of her giving her a glare that would freeze any beings soul to the core? Well if that being hadn't been Lucy that is; she was quite used to ignoring the looks people gave her.

She shivered, goose bumps rising along her arms as a blast of cold air seemed to come from her left. Looking over she saw that the air around Gray had begun to grow colder, fog rolled off of him like steam, saturating everything around him in a freezing cloud. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, and started to rub her arms to get herself warm.

"Gray," She muttered through chattering teeth "Stop it."

Gray jerked in her direction, as if he had forgotten her presence at the table. As Lucy stared at him, the freezing temperatures soon went back to normal.

"Thanks." She managed to say, her body trying to adjust to the random temperature changes.

There was a slight wind, and then the air around her was warm again. Glancing at the spot between the chairs where she and Lisanna sat stood her attacker, still frowning slightly.

"Hello," Lucy started, "You probably already know my name but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Lucy, and you are?"

The vampire stilled and stared at her, so Lucy gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. He inclined his head in acknowledgement, and spoke for the first time since she had met him.

His voice, like the rest of him, was beautiful and had a slight accent that Lucy couldn't quite distinguish, "Hello Lucy, its nice to finally meet you. I'm Natsu, the leader of this coven."

* * *

**Okay! Theres chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review! **


End file.
